


Figurine

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Redemption, The Past, Wedding Figurines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series. Dave returns what was stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figurine

Dave clutched the figurines in one hand, breathing in and out slowly. This was probably the dumbest thing that he had ever done but he absolutely had to do this. His therapist had given him many different strategies for getting over the past and moving on into the future and this was one of them, even though he was sure this would ruin the delicate friendship he and Kurt had formed. He was sure that if Kurt took one look at the wedding cake toppers that he had stolen, he would be triggered back into memories of terror and fear. He was sure that returning the figurines would ruin everything he had worked so hard for but he just had to. He didn’t understand the compulsion but it was a necessity.

“Kurt.”

“David.”

He approached Kurt near his locker, the same place that he had stolen the figurines. The boy turned around and looked at him, flashing a stunning smile that made his heart melt. “Hi,” he said awkwardly. “I just…can I talk to you for a second?” There was something about Kurt that twisted his heart into knots. He was still so in love with him, but right now he was thankful enough for their careful, tentative friendship.

“Sure,” Kurt said, shrugging his shoulders beneath the expensive looking jacket.

Dave tilted his head, gesturing to a more private area than the hallway. As soon as he and Kurt were away from prying eyes, he took the small plastic pieces from his jacket pocket and handed them to Kurt. “I know this is probably a dumbass idea,” he admitted. “I just wanted to give these back to you. I was so stupid and messed up and I wanted to get rid of that…that time, as best as I can.”

Kurt looked down at the bride and groom in his hand. “David,” he said, shaking his head sadly. “Thank you.” He held Dave’s gaze hard as he walked over to the trash can and threw the pair away.

“N-no problem.”


End file.
